Butterfly kid
by Arthur 2014
Summary: A New student has EB. Read and review. No threats and warnings allowed. Also no flames. Everyone who does them things then i will block you.
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly kids

* * *

Arthur woke up. He had breakfast and he Buster and Francine are walking to school. They will learn about a rare skin condition.

Arthur: And that is why DW got in trouble.  
Francine: Makes Since to me.  
Buster: Same here.  
Francine: She gets in trouble all the time.  
Arthur: Yes she does. She'll never learn how to behave.  
Buster: You're probably right.

They have arrived at that school went to their lockers and into Mr. Ratburn's classroom.

Arthur: I wonder what we're going to learn about today?  
Buster: I have no idea. We'll just have to wait and see.  
Binky: I just hope it's easy.  
Arthur: Me too. And we have no homework about it.  
Buster: It is a Friday.

Mr. Ratburn walked in the room. He graded papers until class started. The bell rang which meant class has started.

Mr. Ratburn: Good morning class, I have something very interesting today. But first i will take roll call. Is everybody here?  
Binky: George is absent.  
Mr. Ratburn: That's right. He is visiting his grandmother today, I got a message from his father. But thank you Binky. Everybody else is here.

He got out the new projector and some pictures and started the projector.

Mr. Ratburn: Today we will learn about epidermalysis bullosa or EB for short.

Arthur raised his hand. Mr. Ratburn called on him.

Arthur: Why are we going to learn about EB?  
Mr. Ratburn: On Monday we are getting a new student with EB you should all learn a little about it.  
Arthur: Okay.

Mr. Ratburn put a picture under the projector so the class can see it.

Mr. Ratburn: EB is a skin disorder. It is genetic so it is not contagious. It makes the skin very fragile and it can blister with a little bit of friction. People with EB can't treat these sores like you would by putting on a band aid. They have to wear special bandages because band aids will rip their skin. Some cases more severe than others. Most kids severe cases of EB don't live very long because of having so many blisters. Those that do live longer may have to be in a wheelchair because walking makes their feet blister or use a feeding tube because some foods give them blisters in their mouth or throat. Our new student is in a wheelchair and he has lots of bandages so you have to be nice to him. He is normal like you though other than his skin. We'll learn more about it later. Right now it's time for a math worksheet.

He passed out the worksheets to everybody and let them work while he put away the projector.


	2. Talking about the New kid

Butterfly Kids

* * *

Then came Recess then and his friends are talking about the new kid.

Arthur: I hope that kid is nice.  
Buster: I also hope so.  
Francine: We will find out on Monday.  
Muffy: We can help him out if he needs help.  
Sue Ellen: Yes we will.

They all agreed to be nice to him.

Francine: But what if he's mean to us? Arthur: I don't think he will be.  
Francine: He could be.  
Arthur: True.  
Muffy: What if EB makes him act weird?  
Buster: Mr. Ratburn never said anything like that.  
Muffy: He might be weird though. You never know.  
Francine: Having EB must be hard. Other people might think he's weird just because he looks different.

They thought about what she said.

Sue Ellen: You have a point. He might not have any friends.  
Arthur: That's why we should be nice to him.  
Buster: Yes but what if he doesn't talk to us?  
Francine: We just have to pretend he doesn't have EB. That might help.  
Muffy: Good idea.  
Sue Ellen: Mr. Ratburn said he is normal except for his skin have to trust him. He is our teacher.

Everyone agreed with Sue Ellen. They went back to class then they went home for a week. They told their Families about the new kid.

Mrs. Read: Yes you should be nice to him.  
Arthur: I just hope he is nice.  
Mrs. Read: You will find out on Monday.  
Arthur: Yes i will.

The other parents said about the same thing Mrs. Read said to Arthur. They are having dinner. Then came Shower time for Arthur. Then changed into his pajamas and went to bed.


End file.
